Us
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Sasuke has been having this same dream lately...and yet, no matter how much he tries to fight it, or even understand its meaning, he can't help but enjoy the perverted thoughts his mind creates. [OneSided SasuNaru, Yaoi.]


This is my Second Naruto story; once again, it is dedicated to** Whytecrow **as my sincerest thanks for her lovely fanart. Please read, ''Friends'' to understand why I'm about to say the following.

There is no better way to be acquainted with a new pairing, then by writing a friendship piece and accompanying it with a perverted story about sexuality and dreams.

If you didn't catch that, it means that this story contains a lot of perversion. Yay. 

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**-Us-**

He woke up that morning, sweating, but it was not a cold sweat of terror, rather, his whole body felt incredibly warm. His dark eyes were glazed over and there was a warm swelling between his legs. Sasuke's cheeks were tinged a blushing red and as the morning welcomed him back to reality, a harsher, and more perverse reality came crashing down upon him.

He had that dream again...about him.

Naruto and Sakura were bickering with each other, when Sasuke joined them, bright and early, in their usual spot. The three of them always had to wait for Kakashi, their slow sensai, probably still lying peacefully in bed.

''Quit it, Naruto!'' Sakura shoved the blonde and he toppled over.

''Oh, Sakura, I know what's going on. Just admit it!'' Naruto countered, as he stuck his tongue out, and pointed to his female friend.

Sasuke arrived, as he jumped from a tree and landed gracefully between them. After all, it was his job to keep the peace.

His eyes glanced to either side and a new silence emerged from the talkative mouths. Sasuke sighed in relief, as peace regained control and the laid back into the grass, with his arms behind his head.

Sakura watched him, from the corner of her jade eye, before she began to quietly toy with the hem of her red attire. Naruto began to pluck at the blades of grass and fiddle with the vegetation in boredom. Sasuke was content with the serenity, on the beautiful day, closed his eyes to his teammates, and enjoyed the light breeze.

However, no sooner that his lids shut and the darkness became omnipresent, he felt those images from his dreams creep back into his head. They were almost as vivid as just hour before. It started the same was as it had.

His eyes were squeezed shut and a first groan escaped his lips, but as he lay motionless, with his friends, they had no idea what thoughts were racing through his mind. His heart began to speed up and the beats were erratic. A warm flush spread through his body, from his toes to his fingers, all from but a touch pressed to his cheek.

The hot hand slid from his cheek and down his neck. It was as if he could not move, but only tilt his head and allow it to travel over his flesh. Fingertips dipped into his collarbone and suddenly, a husky breath resonated in his ear.

_''Sasuke...''_ It murmured and he did nothing but breathe deeply in response.

That name hung on his lips but it refused to leak out, like the sweat from his body.

Teeth began to tug on his earlobe and he slowly began to shift beneath the weight, resting against him. He tried to move his hand and tangle it in the silky locks tickling his throat, but the second hand stopped him and laced their fingers together. There was a comforting squeeze.

He felt helpless and suddenly gasped, loudly. He opened his eyes again and two other pairs were watching him.

''Sasuke...are you alright?'' Sakura timidly asked.

He nodded abruptly and sat up. His head turned to Naruto as he frowned and got to his feet. They lead him away from his team, far enough for him to sigh. He looked down at his body and shrugged off the familiar sensation he woke up feeling.

After another few minutes, and with no signs of Kakashi, Sasuke leaned his head against his palm and stared out at the trees, rustling in the gentle wind. It caressed his skin and blew through his hair, sending a wave of shivers down his body.

He took in a sharp breath and more tainted memories flashed, like a white light, in a dark room, within the private walls of his head. Those same shivers had touched his spine, just as that haunting hand stroked down along his bare body. It went from his shoulder, across his chest, before a teasing index trailed along the indents of his abdomen.

Sasuke bit his lip and he could clearly remember himself moaning, but only faintly.

It got louder though, as that same audacious hand slipped beneath his short and began to rub against his erection.

''...Naruto.''

''Yea...Sasuke?''

Naruto replied, as he sat beside Sasuke.

Kakashi was discussing matters with Sakura and Naruto left to fetch Sasuke.

He was hesitant when he saw Sasuke daydreaming and he watched for a moment longer, as the quiet boy was lost in his dream.

And from the looks of it, it was a very embarrassing dream...or else Sasuke wouldn't be blushing.

**-EndE-**


End file.
